Life
by xSatoKasux
Summary: Naruto laughed heartily "You're really not from 'round here are you?" Sasuke glanced at him, confused, flushing slightly, "I mean it's like refreshing! Just-you talk so strangely and you say weird things but it's-" "Naruto, I'm not offended" Naruto grins at Sasuke and this time it's Sasuke squirming under Naruto's gaze. AU/SasuNaru/ Sasuke and Naruto lead opposite lives.
1. Humid

Naruto quickly wiped the beads of perspiration from his upper lip with the back of his hand, preparing to serve the next customer. His feat in his worn out vans shifting uncomfortably under the counter, his facial muscles twitching with annoyance under his fake smile. "Hi, welcome to Woolies, how are you?" he asks in a mock cheery voice, expecting & receiving no reply, he begins to scan the customers weekly shopping as quickly as he could; with each beep of the bar-code on the machine sending him a little further into his own insanity. His fingers work nimbly to open the noisy plastic shopping bags as he breaths a bit heavier than someone doing this job should; he guessed it was around 42 C outside, and the supermarket he was working in had what felt like no air conditioning, in fact he swore it was hotter in the building than outside. He tells the customer the price of $27 and 50 cents and hands back the change, wishing the customer a good day, and attempts to air out his shirt to prevent it from further sticking to his hot skin, praying for his shift to be over.

x

Sasuke sighs in annoyance as he looks out of the window of his brother's car. "Can't the air conditioning go any higher?"

His brother glances at him before concentrating on the road ahead of him, his brow furrowed. "Sasuke, there is no need for you to be in such a displeased mood; there is obviously something bothering you"

Sasuke rolls his dark eyes, his pale skin reflecting slightly in the window of the passenger seat. "I don't want to be in the car any longer than I have to, Itachi."

"Sasuke, please be a little more tolerant towards me; I did drive out here to pick you up from your school excursion, and as I recall, it was you who didn't want to be on the bus with your school. All I want to do is become closer with you. We are family after all." In one swift motion Itachi flicked his left indicator on as he continued to lecture Sasuke and merged off the freeway, and towards and towards a shopping centre. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in annoyance

"why are you taking me to shop, we're gonna get stabbed?"

Itachi ignored his brothers classism "I thought it would be good for you, you cannot always stay in your own bubble, little brother."

"Maybe I like going to the same places. Bellevue Hill is a-lot nice than this!" Sasuke had exclaimed, the blood rising to his face, flushing his cheeks pink. He knew what he was saying was arrogant but he couldn't stop the words from rising in his chest and jumping out of his mouth.

Itachi continued to ignore him and looks for a parking space, with Sasuke loathing, staring at the sign "Westfield- Penrith"

x

Naruto, finally, was on his break. Exhausted, he fell onto a silver bench outside the Westfield with his lunch, not minding the heat. As opened his mouth, ready to take a huge bite of his sandwich, to his displeasure and misfortune was interrupted by two dark haired figures. One was a few years older than he was, with thin dark hair and tired but friendly eyes. The other looked about his age, with porcelain skin and dark hair that matched the other man's. The younger one seemed a bit taller than himself and his eyes where colder and downcast at Naruto's Labret piercing. Self-consciously, Naruto played with the ball of his piercing with tongue, squirming a bit under the gaze.  
Sasuke eyed the blond in front of him. He had dark, golden shiny skin, with bright blue eyes that darted around, seeming to avoid eye contact. Was he anxious? Sasuke's eyes fell to the boy's lip piercing, and then to his tattered work uniform. Surely this kid was his age, but he was working in the middle of the week?

Itachi smiled at the blond "Excuse me, do you know where the Apple store is?" Naruto, stunned at the polite and articulate accent could only blink, it took him a while to form a proper response.

Naruto smiled weakly "Uh... I just got on my lunch break, theres an information desk inside though"

Itachi nodded in response to the blond, before turning his attention back to his brother "Ah, Sasuke I'm hungry. Do you want something to eat, or have you already eaten?" Sasuke blankly started at Itachi. "Wait here then; I'll be back after I eat, then we can go and fix your phone."

Sasuke, affirming to himself that he would certainly be stabbed by someone if left by himself tried to protest, but could not will himself to even bother. Itachi was polite but he wasn't a pushover, and Sasuke certainly did not have the energy to put up a fight in such stinking heat. Instead he sunk beside the blond boy with the strange piercing.

Naruto wasn't sure where to look, this boy with a pristine uniform and neat hair had sat down next to him, did he expect a conversation?

"Uh..." Naruto started, not sure where he was going with this

"Are you in school?" Sasuke blurted out, uncharacteristically unable to contain his curiosity about the blond, but this kid was just so...interesting. Strange in appearance with marks on his face, (maybe they where scars?) a strong jawline, a nice shaped nose and full pink lips. Sasuke dismissed these thoughts. He was dirty and sweaty. Definitely not good looking at all.

Naruto was stunned at the bluntness of the question, and by the accent in which it was asked.

Naruto glanced up from his food to meet Sasuke's dark eyes "Dropped out. Year 10. 'Spose it wasnt my favourite. Since we're asking questions where're you from? Just... you sound..."

Sasuke looked from the blond back to the concrete beneath his feat, unable to contain his gawking. "Bellevue Hill". Naruto's jaw momentarily dropped open before shutting.

'What're you doin' here...I mean..." Naruto trailed off, unsure where his usual confidence had disappeared to. He changed the subject, trying to regain some strength in his voice.

"I've been rude I 'spose. I'm Naruto"

"Sasuke" Sasuke choked out in a low voice, his throat closing. Why was he getting so damn worked up over some kid staring at him? I mean they barely made eye contact, it wasn't like they went to second base! Naruto smiled at Sasuke, but after a while, couldn't ignore Sasuke's stare.

"You lookin' at somethin?"

Sasuke had never been so intimidated nor confronted. "I...Did it hurt?... The piercing I mean"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke "sorta, you've never seen one before?"

"Hn"

Naruto laughed heartily "You're really not from 'round here are you?"Sasuke glanced at him, confused, flushing slightly, "I mean it's like refreshing! Just-you talk so strangely and you say weird things but it's-"

"Naruto, I'm not offended" Naruto grins at Sasuke and this time its Sasuke squirming under Naruto's gaze.

"Don't 'cha ever smile? Weirdo." Naruto laughs and Sasuke cracks a smile at him. Enjoying his company.

"Oh so you can smile!" I thought ya' might have had your frown stitched into ya' face!" Naruto commented, making Sasuke laugh a little. Sasuke flashed a hint of a dimple as he laughed and Naruto felt his cheeks flush.

x

30 minutes had passed since Itachi had left them and Naruto had finished his lunch. "Your friend isn't back yet, but I still got some break left- you wanna do something, Sasuke?"

"He's my brother" was all Sasuke said.

"...that a yes?"

"Hn"

Naruto had rolled his eyes but stood up. His work uniform tight, probably from sweat, against his arms and chest. Sasuke couldn't help but gawk again, and Naruto had noticed. He coughed awkwardly "I know some place inside we can go that has actual air con. Don't worry we'll be back in time for ya' brother." Sasuke couldn't disagree to the sound of air conditioning so he stood up, and motioned for Naruto to lead the way.

* * *

 **A/N: *Edited chapter 9/6/16***

So its fanfic friday and i missed last week bc i came back from camp lmao. Anyway i have started to write a longer fic bc i always write drabbles and i figure i should practice a proper k fic. So as you guessed it, its SasuNaru. At the moment i think it might be around 20-30K + but im not sure; i'll see where the story goes from here. I really like this idea and i dont thing a fic that has been set in Australia has been done. For some background info the story is set in NSW, Aus. I grew up in West Sydney, hence my knowledge of its shittness & my references to it. I don't mean to offend anyone by setting it there, so if it is offending people, ill just change the suburb in which Naruto lives, and where he works to a fictitious one, but the story will still be based in West Syd. Also i don't mean to offend people from Bellevue hill & im not stereotyping any one place, this is my idea of what it would be like for two people with completley different upbringings & lives to meet (hence why i will contrast them so much).

Cheers for the R&R

xSatoKasux xxx


	2. Cool

This was not Sasuke's idea of good air conditioning. At all.

Naruto, the self-proclaimed genius had dragged Sasuke to the dairy section of coles (NOT woolworths), insisting they would be able to cool down effectively.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto once and found he didn't even have to voice his opinion.

"You can go outside if ya don't like it" Naruto had exclaimed, now with his back to Sasuke and his stomach already dangerously close to the stacked tubs of butter in the freezer; and for a second Sasuke is genuinely worried his new friend might punch him in the face.  
He watched as Naruto's eyes fluttered shut; his body leaning further into the freezer and lifting his arms a little allowing his whole body to air out, and he was silently _very_ glad that the blond couldn't see him; for his cheeks where flushing slightly at the 'intimate' sight. Hesitating, he joined the blond.

"Enjoying ya'self?" Naruto grinned as he tilted his head and watched Sasuke inch further into the freezer, his perfect uniform crinkling slightly at the unnatural contortions Sasuke had to do in order to fit.

"Hn" The blond rolled his eyes at Sasuke's predictable response, before pushing himself out of the freezer with his hands.

"C'mon, they catch me doin' this again they'll make me buy somethin'." Naruto offered a hand to Sasuke; and Sasuke jolted at the touch, his heart racing. Hadn't they met 30 minutes ago?

x

* * *

x

 **A/N: hey...ya lot of things has happened over the past few months an ive been thinkin bout this idea and fic alot so i wanted 2 update. soz its so short but i have big (and v sweet and v bitter) plans for these two. Also some other naru charas are gonna be introduced soon. Ty for reading ily**

 **xSatoKasux**


End file.
